Verte feliz
by Kary-Wolf
Summary: Ahora busco a ciegas como devolverte el cariño que me entregas, porque llegó el momento de ser Renésmee y Jacob. Estar juntos, ser los dos semihumanos.


**Disclaimers****: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, ya saben, si fueran míos ya hubieran hecho cosas que no se imaginarían.

Bien como **NO** soy Meyer este one-shot no es nada parecido a lo que escribe ella, y otra cosa, es narrado por Renésmee por lo tanto este estilo de narración –si así se le puede llamar –no se conoce así que es libre, pero léanlo.

**Dedicado a Joh, ojala te guste porque creo que son los limites de mi imaginación.**

**Solo quiero verte feliz.**

Solo espera un poco, además ¿no has esperado unos 5 años ya? Aunque papá siempre dijo que solo querías que yo fuera feliz, nunca pensaste con ansias el día en que yo madurara.

Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso hoy? ¿Por qué es mi baile de graduación? Ah… creo que ya caí en cuenta.

¡Ufff...! como estás nervioso, como te balanceas sobre tus talones frente a papá, y esperas paciente a que Alice y mi mamá me transformen en una belleza, aunque creo que mamá no se esmera tanto como Alice –ya eres hermosa –me dice. Pero creo que esto es parte de lo que debe pasar una chica el día de su fiesta de graduación ¿no? ¿También es parte su acompañante totalmente nervioso frente al padre de la chica? OH, si.

Ahora si, espérame que ya voy, espérame porque estaré contigo, porque también estoy nerviosa. Ahora bien ¿Cómo dijo mi mamá que funcionaba la imprimación?... "_cuando son tan pequeñas como tú, te cuidará, cuando sigas creciendo él será tu mejor amigo y cuando llegues a la madurez… el será como Emily lo es para Sam" _uff jeje eso suena algo cursi.

Bien, tenme aquí frente a ti, como lo es para ti también el nerviosismo me carcome.

–Cuídala bien chucho –OH que manera la de Rose.

–Como siempre –dices. Que bien, mantienes la calma.

Aun así sigues nervioso.

–Jacob… –salta papá, ah, cierto, papá lee la mente ¿En qué rayos piensas?

–Si quieres se lo digo –propones con calma.

–Adelante –te concede papá.

–Te vez hermosa Nessie –me halagas y no puedo evitar ruborizarme.

–No es eso lo que estabas pensando Jacob.

Bien, explícate Jake.

–Bien... te vez hermosa, preciosa, despampanante. La mujer más linda de la faz de la tierra – titubeas esbozando esa hermosa sonrisa al estilo Jacob –. Lo siento Bells es la verdad.

–OH, no, eso esta bien. Nessie es la estrella esta noche.

_Gracias mamá._

Bien, vamos. Toma mi mano, quiero pasar esta noche como la semihumana que soy, con un acompañante semihumano el cual eres tú. Mal que mal debo disfrutar de mi tiempo como humana,

y disfrutar algo tan superficial como resulta ser el baile de graduación.

–Como resulta esto divertido Jacob –ríe mi padre –Estás frente al padre de la chica que llevarás al baile… y si que estás nervioso.

–Esto es inconcebible –bromeas –. Solo mírate te ves de mi edad.

–Cuídala Jake –te dice mamá con una repentina expresión de añoranza.

También es para mamá tan extraño como les resulta a papá y a ti.

–Siempre –respondes observándome con adoración.

Como es que papá no nos deja y nos lleva en su auto, y tú con las ansias de llevarme en tu coche. No te preocupes lo que ha dicho papá de tu auto no importa para nada, a mí me da lo mismo en cual automóvil me lleves al baile.

Mientras entramos todos nos miran ¡OH! ¿Pero que te mira esa chica?...

–Jake eres tan alto –susurró sorprendida ahora que me encuentro frente a frente contigo.

Tomas mi mano y enrollas tu gran brazo en torno a mi cintura. Ahora quiero mirarte a los ojos y tendré que levantar mi rostro.

–¿Tan grande como Emmet? –inquieres frunciendo los labios.

–No, el es enorme… tu solo eres alto.

Claro si me ganas por una cabeza.

Déjame tocar tu mejilla, déjame enseñarte que esta noche es más especial que cualquier otra, déjame mostrarte que quiero responder a tu cariño, a tu amor sin condiciones. Porque has esperado paciente esta ocasión, en la cual podamos ser un hombre y una mujer.

Fuiste mi protector, mi amigo y ahora… quiero hacerte feliz, quiero verte sonreír, ha llegado la ocasión en la cual yo te haré feliz.

Sabía que pasaría, no quería que te hicieran daño porque eras mi Jacob, sabía que siempre ibas a estar ahí para mí, por eso siempre tuve en cuenta que te entregaría mi amor. No sabía como lo haría, no sabía que debía sentirse para llegar a ser… ¿Tu novia?

Pero tanta cercanía como amigos me ha llevado a quererte como algo más y ya llegó la hora de pasar a esa etapa.

Entre todas las vueltas lo has podido ver todo y tus ojos se han iluminado por un brillo de alegría ¡uy! Me pone nerviosa ver esa mirada, me ruborizo, ahora estoy viviendo algo que a cualquier chica normal le pasa, cosa que se que a mi madre nunca le gustaron estas cosas pero estoy segura de que lo hubiera querido sí hubiera tenido a alguien como mi Jacob.

Y a ciegas enrollo mis brazos en torno a tu cintura y apoyo mi rostro en tu cálido pecho.

Siento tu respiración agitada. De seguro estás tan nervioso como yo.

–Hummm.... ese chico te mira mucho –refunfuñas.

Será que estás celoso…

–Pero yo solo quiero a mi Jacob.

Sueltas una risita algo histérica controlada por los nervios. Acaricias mi cabello con ternura.

Ahora vuelto a buscar tu mirada me correspondes sosteniéndola con ese brillo aun en tus ojos. Busco a ciegas el comienzo de nuestro amor, el que algún día fue fraternal ahora busco la forma de que sea un romance. Busco tus labios con lentitud esperando una respuesta que llega presurosa pero delicada.

Porque esperaste con paciencia.

Fuiste mi protector.

Fuiste mi amigo.

Ahora eres mi amor y nunca te dejaré.

–Te quiero –musitas.

–Te quiero mi Jacob, solo quiero verte feliz.

–Ese es mi papel.

Sigues buscando mis labios y es mi turno de responder.

¿Qué dirá papá cuando lea nuestros recuerdos?

¡Al diablo con eso!

Te quiero a ti mi Jacob.


End file.
